Many types of fluids are used in the operation of heavy machinery. Some fluids, like oils, provide lubrication between moving parts. Other fluids, like gasoline or diesel fuel, provide energy for combustion. Still other fluids are used in hydraulic devices to transfer forces from one point to another.
Impurities in machine-operating fluids may adversely affect the operation of the host machine. Depending upon the type of fluid and its intended use, various degrees of fluid purity are required. Impurities can take many forms and need not be solid. In many cases, impurities are simply collections of unwanted fluids. Depending on the type of machine and the location of the fluid, the presence of unwanted liquids can render a machine difficult to control or dangerous to operate.
Even the presence of unwanted water may disrupt the operation of some machines. For example, water mixed with hydraulic oil will produce unpredictable motion in hydraulic equipment. Because water and hydraulic oil each respond differently to pressure, the presence of water in hydraulic lines can alter the effective pressure transferred throughout a machine. As a result, the machine may become ineffective or difficult to control. Gasoline and diesel engines are also prone to difficulties from unwanted water. In fact, diesel engines typically require dedicated fuel separators to eliminate unwanted water from fuel reservoirs to reduce the risk of water-induced choking. Although gasoline engines are relatively more tolerant, water present in fuel lines may freeze in cold weather interfering with effective fuel flow. Excessive water may completely clog fuel line and starve an otherwise water-tolerant engine, preventing operation.
Several approaches have been developed to eliminate the hazards associated with impurities in machine-operating fluids. Some of methods address the presence of unwanted water, each has areas that may be improved.
One approach involves careful filtering of fluids during production and bottling. Although this method ensures that acceptable fluids are shipped to consumers, it does not control pollution that occurs after purchase and during use. In cool climates, for example, water vapor may collect inside fluid tanks and condense into liquid water, fouling the fluid supply.
Another approach involves the use of a dedicated fuel separator to actively filter water from fuel. Although fuel separators are effective in some applications, they have limited applicability. For example, fuel separators are typically not appropriate in hydraulic applications. Most hydraulic machines are, by nature, closed systems. As a result, the fluid flow needed for effective fuel separation is simply not present.
Still other approaches involve placement of fluid intake ports in locations that draw machine-operating fluids from above possible collections of relatively-heavier water. Devices that use this approach are shaped so that unwanted water collects in a low-level location away from fluid intake ducts. Unfortunately, this approach has limited use in hydraulic systems, where unwanted water can troublesome, regardless of location.
Thus, what is needed is a fluid absorption device that includes advantages of the known devices, while addressing the shortcomings they exhibit. The device should effectively separate water from oil without supervision or user input. The device should also be self-orienting to automatically face water and negatively buoyant to sink below oil during use. The device should operate passively, without reliance upon motors or external power sources. The device should also be easily retrieved after use and tolerant of temperature variations.